1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of mailbox indicators and in particular to an indicator that provides for a signal device that moves upward when the door of the mail box has been opened. The indicator includes a self contained compartment for the sliding of the indicator.
It is believed that such a sliding system that is contained in a somewhat enclosed compartment will function better than similar prior art mail box indicator systems. The sealed compartment will avoid exposure of the inside members to the elements and so prevent the rain, snow etc. from hampering movement of the slide. Use of a colored indicator will enhance the visual perception that the mail has arrived when the sliding member moves upward. The colored indicator also helps enclose the top of the compartment and so prevent exposure of the elements to the inside members of the compartment.
2. Prior Art
While there are devices that indicate that mail has arrived by moving a signal upon the opening of the mail door none of the prior art is believed to have the structural modifications shown in the applicant's invention described herein. The use of an enclosed compartment in connection with a sliding member is believed to be novel and useful.